Complicated Simplicity
by xXxfictionalgrace
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo's adventure before a certian date consisting of "tying the knot." I know, it sucks, the summary. Rated T for language. My friend and I wrote these chapters ! Enjoy. Please, be nice in reviewing .-. A bit angsty, a bit of humor.
1. Chapter 1

Ahahaha~! I haven't posted anything in 43960485902385 years it seems. I do apologize, for the few who have read my other fanfic. ._. Well, I will finish Regret Among the Golden Stars. First my ending, the real ending to that night. Then an alternative ending. Because, well, it's Shizaya. They HAVE to be together at the end.3

This was made by my bestie and I~.We each are writing one chapter, then the other writes the next chapter, so forth and so on. We're both Shizaya fans, so, yeah. Enjoy~!

..::Chapter One::..

The raven-haired informant stepped out of the dressing room of the clothes store, twirling around in circles.

"Ne, Shizu-chan look~!"

Shizuo Heiwajima turned to look at the man behind him, only to stop and gape. The toothpick in place of his usual cigarette fell to the ground at his feet.

"…I-Izaya?!" Shizuo stumbled over the informant's name, all but staring at the other.

Laughing, Izaya Orihara twirled around in a long, silk, single-shoulder strap dress. Its fabric hugged the informant's waist, falling loosely around his legs and hips. A soft silk choker graced his thin neck.

Izaya danced up to the shocked blonde and smiled, red-brown eyes meeting honey golden.

"What do you think, Shizu-chan~?" he purred.

Snapping his mouth shut, Shizuo coughed awkwardly and turned away, adjusting his bowtie. Voice rough, the blonde avoided Izaya's first question with a question himself.

"Why are you wearing a dress, Izaya-kun?"

A small pout formed on Izaya's lips.

"Well you didn't want to be the one to wear a dress during the wedding, so I am~!"

Shizuo glanced back at the informant, brow furrowed. He shook his head, trying to hide the fact that his face was beginning to flush with color.

"I didn't say anything about not wanting to be the one with a dress! In fact, neither of us technically has to."

Breathing out a lungful of air, Shizuo sighed heavily and turned back to Izaya. His eyebrows rose when Izaya just smirked, eyes glinting.

"Oh~? But it looks pretty, and don't tell me you don't enjoy seeing me in a dress, Shizu-chan~!" Izaya laughed and twirled around once more.

The heat rose to Shizuo's face. He turned on his heel and rested a hand against the pillar, twitching.

"You're impossible…" he mumbled.

A different type of smile spread across Izaya's face. It was soft, and open, rather than a devilish smirk.

"But you love me anyways, ne, Shizu-chan...~?" the informant asked quietly, facing the blonde's back.

Hearing this, Shizuo turned and pulled the smaller male into a tight hug. He rested his head in the crook of Izaya's neck, inhaling deeply and closing his eyes.

"Of course, damn it." he whispered.

The informant wrapped his arms around the others back, grip tight. He felt safe, secure in the bodyguard's arms.

And he was.

"Thank you, Shizu-chan~."

Pulling away, Izaya twirled around and promptly skipped out of the door. Shizuo stared after him as the store owner shouted out, yelling at the informant to stop and pay for the dress first. The store owner turned to Shizuo and started yelling at him when Izaya disappeared outside. With another heavy sigh, the blonde stomped out after the "runaway bride."

"Damn it, flea! At least pay for the dress instead of running out and leaving me for the owner's wrath!"

Izaya skipped down the street a bit, then turned and smirked.

"Aw, but can't you be nice and pay for it, Shizu-chan~?" he whined.

Gritting his teeth, Shizuo marched towards Izaya, vein twitching.

"Hell no! I'm not rich like you, Izaya-kun, so pay for it on your own damn it!"

The informant grinned and danced back a few paces, then turned and ran.

"GET BACK HERE FLEA!"

Shizuo burst out running and soon caught up with the informant. He scooped him up and threw him over his shoulder, arm tight around Izaya's waist. The bodyguard sneezed when the skirt of Izaya's dress fluttered into his face.A laugh escaped the informant as he was hauled back to the store. Shizuo set him down in front of the register and crossed his arms. The store manager took on a similar stance, though it was much more passive than Shizuo's.

Smirking, Izaya purchased the dress, apologizing to a furious store manager, and changed into his trademark, fur-rimmed jacket. Both Shizuo and Izaya then stepped out of the store and began walking down the streets of Ikebukuro.


	2. Chapter 2

My friend's chapter~! Be nice please, she worked hard on this chapter!

* * *

..::Chapter 2::..

Shizuo walked, while the Izaya skipped next to him, through the busy streets of Ikebukuro. They passed the Russia Sushi shop and waved to the owner, a very large, black, Russian man, Simon. A little further down the street things began to quiet down, fewer people rushed past them and the sounds of traffic dulled. The informant stopped in front of the bodyguard and looked up at him smiling.

"Follow me, Shizu-chan! You need an outfit, too~!" Izaya pranced across the street merrily towards a small cluster of stores. The slightly confused Shizuo followed him.

They entered a small, out of the way men's clothing store. Immediatly, the informant pointed out suits of various shape and colour.

"Which one do you like, ne, Shizu-chan~?" Izaya asked happily.

The blonde looked around and shifted through the racks then breathed deeply.

"I just can't decide. I don't know what will look good or not.," sighed Shizuo.

"Here try this one~," said Izaya. He handed one to the bodyguard and lead him to the changing room.

A few moments later, Shizuo walked out in a plain black and white suit. He adjusted the black tie around his neck and approached the informant.

"How does it look?"

Izaya walked around the blonde, looking him up and down.

"It's very sharp, Shizu-chan~! But it could use a little more colour." The informant began searching for another collared shirt while Shizuo untied the tie around his neck.

"How about this one, Shizu-chan~?" called the informant. Shizuo turned around to see Izaya walking up to him holding a light blue collared smiled and tossed the shirt to the blonde.

"Go put it on, Shizu-chan~!"

Shizuo walked out of the changing room a few moments later. The suit fit snugly around his chest and sides while the pants gradually flared out until the hems rest loosely around his heels. He tightened the tie before putting his hands in the pockets.

"So how does this one look, Izaya-kun?"

The informant clapped and smiled.

"It's quite dashing, Shizu-chan~! There's just one thing missing, ne~?" He took off the tie over the blonde's head and replaced it with a perfect black bow tie.

"Now that is very handsome indeed, Shizu-chan~!" Izaya cheered lovingly.

Shizuo turned and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Do you really think it looks good, Izaya-kun?" mumbled the blonde.

The informant walked up next to the bodyguard and wrapped his arms around his side. With his head resting on Shizuo's strong shoulder he whispered, "You look good in ANYTHING you wear, Shizu-chan~. Do you believe me?"

Shizuo pulled him closer and gently kissed the informant's forehead.

"Of course I believe you, dumbass."

Shizuo changed back into he regular bartender get-up and walked to the register to pay for the suit. He turned back to find Izaya happily flipping through the racks of clothes.

"Are you ready, Izaya-kun?"

The informant pivoted around and pranced towards the bodyguard.

"I am ready, Shizu-chan~!" said Izaya with a smirk.

They walked back out to the streets of Ikebukuro. The sun had begun to sink behind the tall buildings. The informant grabbed the bodyguards hand and began to lead him towards the outskirts of the city.

"Come with me, Shizu-chan~! I have something I need to show you~!" chirped the informant as he dragged the thoroughly confused Shizuo behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OH MEIN HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE /shotforthepunnyHetaliapun/ ...  
New chapter for Shizaya story. c: It has been forever. However, it's old-ish so the writing will be crap. :D R&R please~!

* * *

Chapter Three

"Put this on around your eyes, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo stared down at the raven-haired informant warily. A smooth black blindfold was pushed into his face, almost knocking out the cigarette braced between the blonde's lips.

"Wh-What? Why?!"

Rolling his eyes, Izaya grinned innocently and twirled the blindfold in front of Shizuo's face.

"Put it on and you'll see soon enough~!" Izaya said, before merrily wrapping it around Shizuo's eyes-without his consent.

"Eh-Hey! Flea!" Shizuo stuttered, trying-unsuccessfully-to step back and out of the other man's reach.

Too late, Shizuo stumbled back as he was temporarily blinded by a sliver of black cloth. He growled under his breath and reached up to tear it off his face. A pair of slim hands stopped his own, followed by a pleading voice.

"Please, Shizu-cha, leave it on...~?"

Shizuo's heart skipped a beat when he heard that tone in the informant's voice. With a heavy sigh, Shizuo let his hands drop to his sides.

"Fine. Have it your way." Shizuo grumbled.

Grinning, Izaya kept one hand intertwined with the blondes hand, and tugged him along.

"This way then~!"

With that, the Fortissimo of Ikebukuro and the Informant of Shinjuku set off down the streets of the city.

#

As the sun dipped down behind the horizon's edge, painting the buildings with orange mixed with neon and shades of gray, Izaya led the blinded Shizuo up a multitude of stairs, seemingly endless. Shizuo lost count of how many steps they had taken somewhere in the 400s. Wait, make that 600.

Finally, when Shizuo was just about to stumble over from exhaustion-though his days of chasing Izaya all over the city helped him get through most of the walk up- He heard the sharp sound of a push-open door, followed by the racket of chains being shoved aside.

"Ah-what-?" Shizuo was abruptly interrupted by Izaya's finger to his lips.

"Shhh, Shizu-chan. We've made it~!"

Izaya gently traced his finger's up the bodyguard's skin before slipping the blindfold from his eyes. As the world opened up around him, Shizuo's jaw slipped slightly open.

They were on top of a towering building, above all other buildings. It took a bit of time before Shizuo realized they were standing on the roof of Sunshine 60, Ikebukuro's tallest building. The sun blazed in the distance; Shizuo could see his apartment from where he was standing. In the distance, he saw the flashing of sirens. The Russian Sushi shop at the corner, it's sign blazing along with hundreds of other lights. He could see everything from here. It seemed as if he was standing on the top of the world, seeing everything all at once.

No wonder Izaya knew about this place.

A gentle breeze ran through the air, making the blonde shiver and push back his tousled hair. Turning to the raven-haired informant, Shizuo managed to choke out a few words.

"It's…beautiful."

Smiling, Izaya grabbed Shizuo's hand once more and led him over to the railing along the edges of the building. He stopped and, dropping the other's hand, leaned casually against the railing, staring out into the city. Shizuo sat down against the concrete, back resting on the rails.

"It's the place where I go to…to think."

Shizuo glanced up at Izaya, surprised. His tone had changed. Something about his demeanor, it was off.

Keeping a close eye on the informant, Shizuo lit a cigarette and asked, "To think? About what?"

Izaya's mood seemed to change in an instant. Shizuo felt suddenly uncomfortable as he watched a small, odd smile spread across Izaya's lips. Silence settled around them, save for the distance sounds of the city, still awake and bustling. The silence stretched on between the two, and Shizuo shifted restlessly, a dreadful feeling creeping up inside him.

"What would you do if I fell?"

The question sent a shiver down the bodyguard's spine. Caught off guard, Shizuo coughed as he inhaled smoke.

"What the hell type of question is that?!" he growled.

A sigh escaped Izaya as he jumped nimbly over the rail and onto the thin ledge of the building. Spreading his arms out wide, Izaya grinned and gazed down at the streets below. The wind picked up, rufling the informant's hair. It almost seemed to encourage the raven-haired man to slip up and fall, which would send him plummeting down. He would have a few breathless moments of free fall, before hitting the pavement with a sickening sound of shattering bones and rupturing flesh-

Izaya, for a moment, thinking about the things he had done, almost wished it so.

Shizuo saw an odd, wishful look cross the informant's face. It sent a jolt through the bodyguard as he fully grasped what Izaya had just asked him.

"What? No i-I would never let you fall in the first place!" Shizuo almost shouted, staring warily at the informant perched precariously on the ledge.

"Wouldn't I deserve it though? I made your life a living hell, other people's lives, ruined, all for my own entertainment. I ruin lives, Shizu-chan. I had ruined yours. So don't I deserve it?" Izaya's voice had risen a bit; something that Shizuo had never heard before. There was desperation in that voice; sorrow, despair, frustration.

Self-loathing.

Izaya's furious thoughts were cut off when he felt two strong arms wrap themselves around his own, before being pulled back over the rail. With a suppressed squeak, Izaya turned a bit, before landing right into Shizuo. They both fell to the concrete of the rooftop, arms wrapped around the other. Izaya stared at the blonde, whose arms were tight around his waist.

"Don't…you ever say those things again, flea…"

Izaya startled, seeing a single, cold tear trace down the blonde's face.

"Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo pushed them both up and he grabbed the informant's shoulders, shaking him a bit.

"Damn it I thought you were going to seriously jump you bastard! Don't you ever pull something like that again! And don't ever question yourself or your life's value! Because I don't care how much of a living hell you made my life; I love you now, in the present damn it! Stop dwindling on the past Izaya!"

The informant was stunned into silence at Shizuo's words. Then he felt warm, and safe. A smile graced his features as Izaya rested his head against the bodyguard's chest, lulled by the beating heart and rise and fall of his breathing. Relief swelled through Shizuo as he buried his nose into the other's hair, inhaling deeply, memorized by the informant's scent. He traced his fingers along the back of Izaya's neck, sending a shiver through the informant.

Shizuo closed his eyes. Izaya sighed, the thought of falling leaving his mind, replaced by the feel of Shizuo's arms around him.

The breeze died down, and the hum of the city dulled to a chaotic lullaby. Everything continued on, and the informant and bodyguard sat there, undisturbed, sharing each other's warmth in the cold night atop Sunshine 60.

Suddenly, Shizuo pulled back and placed his hands on both side of Izaya's face, pulling his head up so that they both stared into each other's eyes. Blinking, Izaya stared back at the blonde. Shizuo the leaned forward and pressed his lips against Izaya's, pouring out his emotions through their contact. Izaya was caught off guard. However, he quickly adjusted and returned the blonde's kiss.

They pulled away after awhile, gasping for breath. Shizuo rested his foehead against Izaya's, and stared into red-brown eyes. He ran his hands through the raven's hair, savoring the taste of Izaya's lisps against his own. Then he spoke, voice quiet, but firm.

"Even if you were to jump, I would be there to pull you back. If you would fall, I would catch you and follow you down to the ground and into death. But for now, I will never allow you to fall. I will be your reason to stay. "

The informant simply smiled happily and kissed the blonde again, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I love you, Shizuo."

"I love you too, Izaya..."


End file.
